The Wrong Seeker
by TemplarWarden
Summary: Following rejection by Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, two enemies make a deal at the top of the Astronomy Tower. Neither expected that in learning to deal with each other they find themselves after the wrong Seekers. Harry/FemDraco


Harry sighed, arms resting on the rim of the Astronomy tower. The wind at this height ruffled his hair and chilled his cheeks. Below him the frosted grounds of Hogwarts glistening beautifully in the moonlight. He wasn't enjoying the view though. Instead he was silently cursing Cedric Diggory.

He knew he couldn't blame the Hufflepuff seeker. He was an all around nice guy. Conversely that was the reason for his current mood. Cedric could probably go with was now going to the Yule Bull it the most beautiful Ravenclaw seeker.

A creak of a door accompanied by quiet sniffling turned Harry around. It took him a moment to realise that the regal, tear streaked features of the girl were those of Cassiopeia Malfoy. He wasn't sure who was more surprised, him or her.

Cassiopeia briskly drew a hand across her eyes. It did a poor job of hiding the evidence of her tears, smearing her make-up. Harry didn't know if she should pity just how pathetic she looked. The moment didn't last long though. The Malfoy girl sneered.

"What do you want Potter!?" She snapped. Harry glared.

"Nothing. You barged in on me." He retorted.

"Oh did I interrupt you pathetic brooding?Why the long face Potter? Granger not spreading them for you? Or is it Weasley?" Her words were dripping with more vitriol than usual. If he cared he might have figured her ire came from being caught in tears. He didn't. Her slight against his friends swelled his anger. Oh, how he hated her.

"What about you hag?! Your bookends not decide you were too ugly take to the ball." He nearly crowed in victory when she seemed hurt.

"Like I would ever ask those pathetic sacks of meat!" She bared her teeth. Her long platinum hair flaring out in the wind.

"Ha! So you did get turned down." She flinched. Harry felt a pang of guilt but she deserved to suffer for once. After all she had done. "You don't need to worry Malfoy. Spread your legs a little and you'll have boys running."

"I am not a whore Potter!" She nearly screamed. It was a low blow for him. She always took insults to her virtue incredibly seriously. "Unlike you I actually have standards!"

"Prove it then."

"What?" She growled, slightly off balance.

"Prove it. Go the ball with someone respectable."

Surprisingly she seemed to consider it. Harry felt a foreboding chill run down his spine.

"Fine." She huffed, folding her arms haughtily. "Potter you're going to the ball with me." Harry choked, green eyes widening in surprise. She simply glared back. She wasn't joking.

"Why would I ever want to go with you?" He spat once he recovered. Cassiopeia gave a venomous smirk.

"You're up here pining over Chang," Malfoy nearly growled the name. "Obviously she turned you down to go with Diggory.

"How did you know she- you asked out Cedric didn't you?" Malfoy looked away and remained silent. Harry actually empathised a little with her. Rejection hurt and girls did tend to be more emotional of the two genders.

"If you go with me, that slut will be jealous. If I go with you, it will put a stop to your foul rumors." She explained.

Harry didn't like to admit it but she had a point. Cassiopeia Malfoy was one of the most beautiful girls at Hogwarts with her silken blonde hair, svelte figure and pristine features. It would get anyone's attention going with her.

"Okay. I'll go with you," he said after a moments consideration. "On one condition." Cassiopeia frowned. "At the ball you don't insult any of my friends."

"Agreed, but I have conditions of my own," she demanded without pause. "You will not embarrass me by dressing like a slob and I will be teaching you to dance."

Harry almost flat out rejected her. He had no desire to spend anymore time with her than he had to. However he would impress no one if he didn't know how to dance. It was also only fair that he allow her to have her own requirements.

"Alright Malfoy."

"Good Potter. Tomorrow in the empty classroom of the fourth floor. After dinner. Do not test me." For a minute after she left Harry considered what just happened.

He had agreed to dance lessons with Cassiopeia Malfoy. He was going to the Yule Ball with her! At least he didn't have to worry about getting a date anymore.

What the hell was he going to tell Hermione and Ron?

* * *

Malfoy was waiting the next day with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. The session only worsened from as it dragged on. All Harry managed to learn after two hours was the number of times he stepped on her feet. That and the extent of her library of insults. Ultimately they had concluded with Malfoy demanding a session the very next day and storming out.

Their next rendezvous was no better. It took three more meetings over the next four days for Harry to make any progress. Somewhere along the line the pair he desensitized each other and found their disparaging remarks falling flat. Malfoy found time to properly teach him. At the end of the week Harry had shown a marked improvement from knowing nothing.

The after dinner appointments did not go unnoticed by his friends. He knew he couldn't worm his way out of their questions forever and considered just telling then. Unfortunately he knew Ron would flip and Hermione would find something to lecture him about so decided to wait. Somewhere in his mind he also considered enjoying dropping the surprise on them.

"Bloody Hell," Ron sulked one evening during dinner. Harry wisely kept silent. "Everyone's got partners except us. Where going to look stupid turning up alone."

"That's what you get for getting hung up on looks Ron," Hermione looked smug. "Eloise Midgen's rather good looking now isn't she, hmm? Although I'm sure you'll find someone to go with you. I heard Malfoy still doesn't have a date."

Ron made a noise somewhere between vomiting and choking. Harry focused on chewing slowly.

"Malfoy? I would rather die than go with her. Though I'm not surprised she doesn't have a date, she's... well she's Malfoy."

"Really Ron? I thought you only cared if the girl was pretty or not. Personally I'm surprised she isn't going with anyone, most boys would be lining up to be with her."

"Maybe she wants to go with someone special," Harry said, looking up. The other two stared at him. Why in Merlin's name was he defending Cassiopeia? "It could be a reason."

"I suppose. I guess she might not want to go with just anyone," Hermione said, doubtful. Ron looked surprising thoughtful.

"Hey Hermione," he said. "You're a girl aren't you?" Harry could swear the temperature dropped by a few degrees.

He glanced over Hermione's shoulder and caught a pair of cool grey eyes watching. Cassiopeia's gaze twitched curiously towards his friends, obviously detecting the tension. He winced a little and she smirked before looking away.

"If you dare invite me to the ball after..." Hermione's tone was icy and dangerous.

"No, not me," Ron said quickly. "I meant you could go with Harry." Hermione settled a little.

"Well if Harry had asked me himself I would have gone with him," she said coolly. Harry wasn't actually surprised. He knew he could rely on his best friend if worst came to worst. He wouldn't want to though.

Hermione then blushed a little. "It doesn't matter though. Someone has already invited me to the ball. He was quite gentlemanly about it so I said yes." She glared holes into the gaping Ron.

"Fine, who is it then?" He asked, looking smug at calling her bluff.

"It's none of your business Ron," she snapped. "We're keeping it a secret." She turned to her other friend. "Sorry Harry I can't go with you."

"It's alright," he reassured her. "I've already got a date."

"What? Since when mate?" Ron said, sounding betrayed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Erm, about a week ago. I tried asking Cho out but she was going with Cedric." Harry didn't like Ron's smirk. "So I kinda said yes to the next girl who asked."

"So who is it?" Ron pressed. When Harry paused Hermione intervened.

"Honestly Ron. If he wants to tell you he will. Maybe you should be more interested in get a partner for yourself than who we're going with," she chided. Ronald returned to sulking.

"So what were Weasley and the mu-Granger, arguing about?" Malfoy asked, not much later. She flicked her blond tresses.

"Well apparently Ron hasn't realised that Hermione was a girl for three years and tried to ask her to he ball," Harry told her.

"She didn't take it well?"

"She didn't and when he tried to get her go with me he found out he was the only one who didn't have a date," Harry said. He shared a grin with the girl.

"So you haven't told them about going with me?" Her tone was oddly neutral.

"No, right now they think your not going with anyone. I didn't want Ron to explode in the Great Hall." Cassiopeia laughed, her grey eyes bright.

"They'll be in for a shock at the ball," she said. "Ouch! Watch what your doing with your bloody feet Potty."

"Sorry," Harry muttered. Taking her advice and focusing on his feet for the rest of the dance. He didn't want to tell Malfoy that he had been distracted by how amazing she looked when she laughed.

* * *

Once the holidays had started, Cassiopeia requested more meetings. Harry didn't mind as much as he thought he would. He wouldn't admit he enjoyed their time together once she had become civil. Outside the sessions she was still unpleasant towards his friends but not as virulent as she used to be, some times even avoiding any confrontation.

Of course Hermione and Ron noticed his frequent disappearances. Harry gave his friends the honest excuse that he was taking dancing lessons with his date. Ron had grumbled, still having not found a partner of his own. Hermione had taken to sending Harry knowing smiles that he didn't quite understand. Although that didn't prevent either of them trying to pry a little.

The Christmas morning approached and Harry considered if he was dreading or actually looking forward to it the Ball. He figured it was the later. After all the lessons with the Pureblood heiress he was confident in his dancing skills. He also anticipated seeing what Cassiopeia would be wearing. The girl had forced him to wear his dress robes so she could match, yet had refused to wear hers until the ball.

So he felt surprisingly eager as he accompanied Ron down to the entrance hall. Hermione was no where to be found so the ginger pestered his friend on to the identity of his partner. To which Harry only gave a wry smile and said,

"You'll see."

When they reached the waiting crowd Ron was joined by his date. A third year Hufflepuff who seemed perfectly happy despite Ron's less cheerful demeanor and horrid dress robes. Harry was disappointed he still could not see Cassiopeia in the crowd of students. Figuring she would want to make a big entrance he didn't agonize over it.

Although when the champions and their parents were called to the side she still hadn't shown. Harry scanned the crowd, not even knowing what he was looking for. He didn't even realize he passed over the other three waiting females. Until a certain blue robed witch caused him to double take.

"Hermione?" He asked in shock. "You look... wow." His friend blushed, smiling nervously. He noticed that Viktor Krum was standing nearby talking to Roger Davies, Fleur's date. "So Krum's your mystery date?

"Yes, he asked me not long after the ball was announced." She brightened and looked around. "And yours is?"

"She's, erm-" Harry looked around for Malfoy, feeling a spike of nerves.

"Looking for me Harry?" said a delicate voice, sounding a little smug. Harry turned to see what Hermione was gaping at. His jaw dropped

Cassiopeia looked regal, holding herself like a princess. She looked the part. The flowing emerald dress robes were elegant and accentuate her figure. A small silver tiara perched on her head and silver ribbons laced through her platinum hair. Her make up was subtle, bringing out the fine bones of her face. She seemed to ooze Slytherin and Harry had never seen anything more beautiful.

"Malfoy?" Hermione exclaimed, looking from her staring friend to the smirking girl. "I - Harry - what?"

"That's four more words than Potter, Granger," Malfoy said, not cruelly. She appeared to be basking in her date's attention. Then she placed one dainty finger on his chin to close his mouth. Harry snapped from his trance. Red flooded his features as he was caught staring.

"I, umm, Cass..." he stammered out. Her grey eyes sparked playfully and raked him up and down. She licked her lips to tease him.

"You clean up well, Harry," she replied and laughed as his blush reached Weasley levels. "Were you trying to tell me something?"

"Cass, you look great." Harry managed to bring himself together. He was rewarded as Cassiopeia blushed herself under his emerald gaze.

"Thank you."

Hermione managed to get out a few words, drawing the couple's attention from each other.

"I knew there was something suspicious going on!" The Muggleborn said. "Malfoy was being too nice. But I didn't expect- no wonder you didn't tell us who you were going with!" She didn't seem upset just very shocked.

"A mutually beneficial arrangement I assure you," Cassiopeia said lightly. Harry was surprised at how comfortable the two seemed around each other. "The look on Weasley's face will certainly be worth it when he sees you both." Harry laughed and Hermione giggled.

They didn't have any longer before Professor McGonagall ushered them into the Great Hall after looking proudly at the supposed enemies arm in arm. There were a few scandalized gasps as Krum's fangirls spotted a absolutely beaming Hermione on his arm. Then more as the Hogwarts students saw the Slytherin Princess alongside the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Harry cast a sidelong look to his date. She grey eyes caught the look can broke into an mischievous grin. He matched it.

As they strode towards the judge's table Harry spotted Ron on the way. He was staring, fish-like. The poor little Hufflepuff next to the ginger waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't really seem to register it.

"I think we broke him." Harry whispered to Malfoy. She didn't contradict him.

The meal passed blissfully. Harry didn't concern himself with the food much. Instead the impossible couple focused on the time with each other. The time together and conversation felt more meaningful then during their scheduled meetings.

Then came the time to dance. Harry was a little disappointed at the interruption. It didn't take hold though. Cassiopeia took his hand and they took to the dance floor. The contact was so natural after all the time spent together.

"Ready Potter?" She asked as he easily set his hand on the curve of her waist. He quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Of course. You were the one that taught me, are you doubting yourself Malfoy?" She frowned at him. Yet the music started and so did their first dance.

It wasn't like the times they had practiced. They weren't in a small classroom, moving cautiously to a gramophone. Instead Harry could feel the eyes on them as they moved easily. There was no focus on getting the steps right, they just flowed. He paid little heed as others joined them. The world was just him, her and the music.

One song weaved into another and Harry never missed a step, just as his eyes never left hers. There was no conversation to ease the awkwardness of their proximity. There was no awkwardness. He was enjoying this as he and all he needed was her beautiful smile to know she was enjoying it too.

"Let's stop Harry," Cassiopeia eventually grumbled. "My heels are killing me."

"Yeah," Harry said. His feet were beginning to feel sore. "Too much of a good thing." He didn't notice how she smiled at that, already escorting her from the dance floor.

"You should sit Cass," Harry told her. Releasing her arm. "I'll get you a drink."

"Actually we should head outside," she suggested, surprising Harry. He turned to see where she was a looking and spotted Ron approaching. The ginger didn't look happy.

"Outside it is, come on." Harry agreed, not wanting his evening ruined. He laced his fingers between hers and maneuvered them both in the other direction.

They escaped to the grounds. Finding themselves in a peaceful garden. Moonlight dusting the over stone ornaments and paths. Fairy lights drifted above like snowflakes, twinkling.

Harry moved to pull his hand away but her fingers tightened their hold.

"I thought you were supposed to be brave Potter," she mocked. "Afraid to hold my hand?" Harry saw her smirk, it relaxed him and he returned her grip.

"Not at all."

"Good. Now walk with me." Harry couldn't help but smile. She was still as arrogant and demanding as ever. Though he had no problem going along with her.

Slowly they strolled through the garden, hand in hand, enjoying the followed the winding pathways away from the lights of the castle and found themselves hidden and alone among the rose bushes. Harry decided that was as good a time as ever and turned to Cassiopeia and released her hand.

She stole his breath away yet again that night. The silvery moonlight was all that illuminated her. Her blond hair shone an pale skin almost glowed. She looked ethereal. Harry couldn't drag his eyes away even if he wanted.

"You're staring Harry," she said eventually. Her voice barely above a whisper. His cheeks heated but he didn't look away, gathering his courage.

"I think you look beautiful Cass," he whispered. "I know you've probably heard that a lot."

She shook her head, about to tell him that she'd never heard those words the way he meant them yet was cut off. He lifted her delicate wrist and slid something cold over it. A simple silver bracelet.

"Merry Christmas," Harry said. She remained silentl causing him to fidget a little. An unreadable smile crossed Cassiopeia Malfoy's features as her grey eyes drifted from the gift.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered as she gazed into his emerald orbs. "Is that it?"

Harry frowned, confused and a little disappointed. He had thought she might appreciate the gift even if it wasn't as extravagant as she was used to. Cassiopeia smirked teasingly and stepped closer to him.

"This is when you're supposed to kiss me you idiot," she explained, hooking her arms around his neck.

He opened his mouth in shock but nothing came out. The eager look in her eyes told him what he needed to know. The entire Ball had been building to this moment and he wanted this as much as she did.


End file.
